Different Is Me?
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Flora is an Outcast, In this World. She gets Bullied, Abused, and Teased... She Doesn't Know Where The Hell She Belongs... Will She Live A Long Life...? Or... Will She End Up Leaving This World... Forever...? There Is Also Something Different About Her... She Can See The Dead... SUMMARY CHANGED!
1. Flora's Depression?

**Hey Everybody! New Story Time! This Will NOT Be Like, KukkiaKip's, LOLITA, I Got The Idea At School! :) I Forgot Why... I Just Know It Was At School! XD I Wish I Could Name This Story, _"Outcast"_... BUT... I Already Have A Story Named, Outcast... Sadly... :(... Anyway... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Different..._  
**

* * *

**_Flora's Pov..._**

* * *

Hi... I'm, Flora. Flora Hellstorm. My Full Name... Flora Ember Hellstorm. I know... My First Name, throws off My Middle and Last Name... I Absolutely _Hate _My First Name. It's All Flowery and Girly... Yuck! Anyway... Back to Me... I get Bullied... I get Teased... I get Abused... I Cut... I Cry... I Hide... I Hate... I Am... Damaged... Nobody Likes Me... Because... I'm Not Perfect... I'm From Britain... I don't Talk... Nobody At School... As _Ever _Heard My Voice... I Live Alone... In A Big House... I Can Tell You About My Hobbies...

My Hobbies Are...

Writing Poems (Depressing)

Cutting (Still Depressing)

Cursing (Depressing Or What)

Crying (Depressing... If Your Me That Is)

And... Last, but Not Least...

Being Depressed (I Honestly Think That's Pretty Depressing)

People say I'm _"Different"_... I'm Totally Fine With That, Though... I Am Different... It's Just... Me... But... I _Do_ Hate Myself... So Much... I Hate Myself... My Personality... My Face... My Hair... My Body (Frankly... I Really Don't Think I Have A Body)... I Hate My Life... Or... Just Life In General... There Is No Upsides...

I told You I get Bullied, Right? But... I Never told You, Who I get Bullied By. Well... It's By The Popular Kids... The _"Winx and Specialists"_... I Hate Them So Much... Especially... Helia... The Most Popular Boy In School... More Like The Most Popular Person In School...I Hate Him! He Is Such A Jerk! He Bullies Me The Most! Along With His Little Slutty Girlfriend, Brittany.

Good God! I Hate Her! I Know... I Know... I'm Boring You... All I'm Talking About Is What I Hate... It's Only Because... I Only Hate! I Don't Love... I Don't Like... I Only Hate! Yeah, Yeah... I Know... You Think I'm Lame... Shut Up! I'm Leaving Now... Bye...

* * *

**Did You Love it!? :D Depressing, Huh...? Short... Yeah... Sorry If It Was Boring! :( I Liked The End Paragraph! XD Haha! I Love You All! :D Please! Please! Please! Review! :D I Love You! :D Please Review! :D**


	2. Author's Note: Flora's Attitude OOC

**Hey Everybody! A Reviewer Posted A Really Good Idea! So... I Am Doing Her Idea! :)**

**In This Story... Flora... Will Be OOC... Helia Will KIND OF Be, Too...**

**I Hope You All Love The Story! :)**

**Peaceskies! XD**


	3. Back To School, Yay?

**Hey My Peeps! XD I'm Back! I See Some Of You, Did Not Like This Story... WHO DO I CARE, THO! XD THEY CAN HATE IT ALL THEY WANT! XD ALOT Of You DID Like This Story, Tho! :D Thank You Guys! :D It Is Kind Of Depressing... It's Good, Tho! Right? Anywho... Enjoy! :D  
PS... This Whole Story, Is In Flora's Pov... Present Tense... :)**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

It's Me again... Like You Care. I wouldn't, either. I have School, Today. Yay, For Me. Getting Bullied and Abused. That's _Really _something, to be Excited for. I'll tell You what I'm Wearing.

I'm wearing a Black and Dark Red Dress, with Black Combat Boots, A Parasol, A Small Hat like thing, and... Jewelry.

I know, I know. You think it's Creepy. I Really don't Care, though. I Wear what I Want. Can't do Anything about it. I'm going to School. Bye.

* * *

_**At School...**_

* * *

I walk into the School, My hair hanging in My face, so No one can see, Me. People start laughing. Like I Care.

"Hey, Flora!" I hear, I just keep walking. Then, I feel someone grab My arm. I try to pull away, but I couldn't.

"Where do you think, Your Going?" I hear, again. I look up and see none other than... Helia.

"Leave Me Alone!" I yell, trying to leave, again.

"I don't think so." Helia laughs, pushing Me, to the ground. Then, I hear the clicking of heels... Brittany.

"Oh Look. A Poor, Poor, Loser." Brittany laughs, kneeling down, matching My height. I feel Her nails, digging into My skin. I look up, and next thing I know, Everything Goes... Black...

* * *

_**About Two Hours Later...**_

* * *

About Two Hours Later... I wake up, only to find Myself in the, Nurse's Office. I open My eyes, and Blink a few times.

"Hello Sweetheart." The Nurse says, smiling. I just Frown. I've Always Hated it here. I think it's because, I've been here, so many times.

"I'm Leaving." I state, getting up. The Nurse just looks at Me, as I walk out the door. "Quit Staring! Bye."

I walk into the Commons, and up the stairs.

I Know... I Never told You what School I go to. It's Called, Bloodwood High. Creepy, Yes. I like it, though. Not The School... Just The Name.

I walk back down a Different flight of stairs. And outside, into the Court Yard. Then, I see, Stella and Brandon, walking toward Me. They are Probably the Nicest, out of the Popular People. Don't get Me Wrong. They are still Mean, though.

All Anybody Ever talks about is, Crap! Seriously! Sex, Drugs, How To Be Cool. It's Annoying!

I also Never told You the Name of My Town... It Live In a Town called, Hawthorne Village. My Favorite Place Here Is, Deadwood Grove. My Hiding Place. I Go There, To Escape The Real World. All I Ever do Is... Hide. It's Fine with Me, though. Sometimes... I Enjoy It.

You All probably think I'm some kind of Freak. Which... In Some Cases... I Am. Call Me what You want. It doesn't Effect My Life, One Way or The Other. You Guys Bore Me. I'll Be Back Soon. If I Don't End Up Killing Myself First. Bye.

* * *

**That's That! :D Depressing! :( Poor Flora! :( It MIGHT Get Happier. Later... Just A Little Bit! I'm Not Telling You How, Tho! XD I Love You All! :) Thank You For Reading! :D It's Short... I Know... I'm Sorry! :( I Still Love You All! :D Please Review! :D**


	4. Past Life, Walking With The Dead?

**Hey Everybody! :D I LOVE This Story! :) My New Main Priority! XD I Hope You All Love It, Too! :D It Is Kind Of Weird, Creepy, Depressing... BUT... It Is Supposed To Be! XD I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

I'm Back. Yay. I get to Talk to You People. That makes Me _Real _Happy. Yeah, Right. Anywho, I'm Not going to School, Today.

By the way, I Never told You Guys how Old I was. I'm Seventeen. Like it Matters. Nobody Cares about Me. I get why. I Understand.

I didn't used to be this... _Depressing?_ If that's how You want to put it. It started when I was Fourteen. Young, Huh? That was when My Mother Died. My Father left Me. I don't Care, though. I Like who I am. I used to be All High Spirited, and Cheery. Yuck! I was Lame, back then. Who Cares, though. I Sure Don't.

Anyway... Guess what I found out at School? There is an Upcoming School Dance. I Am _Not _Going. I'll just stay Home. Cut. Cry. Maybe Even... Die. I Highly Doubt, It will be the Last Option, though. I Wish it was. But... It won't be. Too Bad. You Probably All Wish the Same. Maybe. Just Maybe. It Will Come True...

As You All Know... I got Beaten at School, Today. Remember when I was talking about My Past Life? Well... I used to get Beaten and Abused, Outside of School. By Who? By My Father. He Never Loved Me. I Never Loved Him. I Guess it all works out, Somehow...

When My Father Left... I thought I was Done getting Abused. But, I Entered High School. And, Helia came into My Life. Then, The Abuse came back. For Some Reason... He Chose Me, as His Prey. The Feeling is Neutral. The Feeling, of getting Beaten, Till I can't Breathe. The Feeling, that I'm gonna Slip into a Coma, Any Second. The Feeling, of wanting to Die, Every Crappy Second Of The Day. I'm starting, to get Sick of it. But, I can't get Rid of it. So... I Guess, I just Have to Deal with it. It's Fine, though. I Guess, I sort of... Like My Life? Maybe... Just a Little. Not Much, though. I Hate Life, Either Way. I Have Nobody in this, Hell of A World, We Live in. It's Fine, though. I don't Need Anybody. I'm Fine with just the Voices I hear at Night. Or. The Spirits I think I see. Sometimes, I talk back to the Voices. Or. Follow the Spirits. I think I see Them, looking at Me. Though, It's probably a Hallucination. I Like Them, though.

I Feel, I can talk to The Dead, sometimes. You, Probably don't Believe Me. But, It's True. I Guess... I just, Believe in that stuff. It's Weird, Yes. It's A Lie, Not So Much. I don't know what is going on in My Life, at the Moment. I just know, that I Hate it. Trust Me. I Do.

Anyway... I'm Bored. I Have Nothing Left To Say. I'm Leaving. I'll Be Back Later. Bye.

* * *

**That's It! :D That Chapter Was Weird! XD I Added Something To The Summary By The Way! Please Read It! :D Thank You For Reading This Story! :D I Feel It Will Be A Good One! :) I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D**


	5. Is This The Final Goodbye?

**Hey My Broskies! XD I'm Back! :D This Story Is... Depressing... BUT... Fun To Write! XD I Still Love You All! :) I Never Said I Didn't Love You... Because... That Would Be A Lie! XD I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

It's Me. Remember when I told You. About the Spirits, and Voices. Well, I saw Them Last Night. I had a Conversation with Them. It was... Nice. I have School again, Today. Lucky Me. I'll be Wearing a Hood. I have to get going. Bye.

* * *

_**At School...**_

* * *

I walk into the Commons, Hiding My Face. Somehow. I get to the Courtyard, without being noticed. Score one for Me. I don't even know why I came to School. I'm just gonna Ditch anyway.

I walk over to the Fence, and well... Jump it. I'm used to it. I do it All the Time. I've Never Gone to School, for a Full Day. It's just, Not Reasonable.

* * *

_**At the Cafe...**_

* * *

I get over the Fence. And, Walk across the Street. There is the Sweet Cafe. It's Called, The Ax. Only, Emo-ish People come here. It's... Weird. I Like It, though. It actually Has Two Names. The Ax. And, Cafe Vampire. I Call it, The Ax. It Sounds Cooler. The Worker Guy There Is Kinda, Cute. His Name Is, Jayce. He's kind of, Normal. I Guess. That is the Only Reason why, I _Don't_ Like Him.

I Always order the Same Drink. A Double Chocolate Cappuccino, with Chocolate Syrup, and Little Bat Sprinkles. It's Good. I Guess.

I Always sit at the Same Table. It's in the Corner of the Room. So, I can be Alone. I sit down, and pull out My Book. I have Ripped the Pages out of it.

I'm going Home now. It's Boring here.

* * *

_**At Home...**_

* * *

I get Home. Walk Upstairs to My Room. And, I Flop Down Onto My Bed. It's So Boring, Today.

I get up. Walk into the Bathroom. Grab My Little Blade. Raise It To My Wrist. Slowly Move My Wrist. Watching The Blood, Slowly Leak Out. So Pure. So Clean. I Watch it Drip to The Floor. Making a Stain. I Raise The Blade. Over and Over. I just Watch the Blood. I just Wish. I Had The Courage. To... To Die. To Kill Myself. To Put My Pain... My Hurt... My Life... To An End. I just Wish...

Should I? Should I End My Life? Is Now... The Right Time? I've Been Waiting To Do It. I Have The Right Size Blade. To Shove Into My Heart. Should I?

I Walk into the Bathroom. Get The Blade. And, Hold it To My Heart.

"Goodbye World. Hello Happiness."

* * *

**Sorry If It Was Boring! :( I Really Tried My Best! It Was Also Short... I Know... I'm Sorry! There Will Be Another Chapter Up, Within A Matter Of Minutes! Xd I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D**


	6. Why Did He Save Me?

**Hey Everybody! :D lets Find Out If Flora Is Really Gonna Kill Herself! Shall We? XD This Chapter. Might Be Intense. Or... As Intense As I Can get It! XD I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D  
PS... A Guest Reviewer, Had A GREAT Idea! :D lets Find Out What It Was! :D**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

I am about to Shove the Blade into My Heart. When, I Drop It. I Can't Do This. Not Here, At Least. And, Not This Way.

I Know. I'll Hang Myself, at School. That's Good. I Want Everybody To See I've Died. They Won't Care. I Know. It's Fine, though. I can still go to School. I Will. Bye.

* * *

_**At School...**_

* * *

I get back to School. And, See Helia. Great. Get Bullied right before I Die. That's Fun. But, He doesn't see Me. So, I run into the Abandoned Building. Pull a Rope out of My Backpack. Tie it to A Board. Then, Tie the other End around My Neck. Once it was Securely around My Neck, It started to Tighten. I Started Gasping For Air. It got Tighter, and Tighter, and Tighter. Finally... My Life, Is coming to an End. I Start Seeing Darkness All Around.

Just Then, The Door Bursts Open. I Look Over and See... Helia!

Helia looks over and sees Me. Killing Myself.

"What The Fuckin' Hell!" Helia yells, He walks over to Me. And, looks into My eyes. He takes something out of His pocket. A Knife. A Pocket Knife. He's Going To Kill Me. But, That doesn't happen at All. He cuts the Rope. He unties the Rope from My Neck. I Fall to the ground and Breathe Heavily.

"What The Fuckin' Hell Did You Do!" I scream, crying.

"I Could Ask You the Same Thing!" He yells, kneeling down, to look at Me.

"Why... Were You Trying, To Kill Yourself?" Helia asks, I think I hear Sympathy in His Voice.

"I-I-I." I Stutter, Tears Streaming down My Face.

"Because, I Hate My Life!" I scream, Tears still Gushing out. Next thing I know. Helia had picked Me up. And was Carrying Me, Bridal Style. I was Crying into His Shirt. I Didn't Care If I Hated Him. I just Need to Cry, Right Now.

Why Did He Save Me, though? And, Why Did I Let Him?

To Questions, That Cannot Be Answered Yet. Looks Like, I Am Not Leaving Yet. It's Not My Time. I Wish It Was... I So Badly, Wish...

* * *

**There! :D Flora's Didn't Die! :D Yay! :) Helia Saved Her! :D "Why?" You Ask. Well... That Is To Be Answered Later! XD I Love You All! :D Thank You For Reading! Please Review! :D**


	7. Author's Note: Sorry!

******Sorry Guys! I WAS Gonna Update Today! I Have To Finish My Book For School, Tho! :(**

**SORRY! I Will Update Later! OR Tomorrow! ANYWAY... Bye!**


	8. Questions and No Answers?

**Hey My Broskies! XD JK! That Is What My Sister, Bethany, Calls My Big Bro, Brandon! XD You All REALLY WANTED An Update! Well... Here It Is! :D Hope You Love It! :D I Love You All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

Lately, Helia has been Nicer to Me. I Don't know Why. I Don't Care. All I know, is that I'm Mad at Him.

He Saved Me. I Did Not Want to be Saved. I Wanted to Die. But, that did not Happen. Now Did It? No. That is Why. I Am Angry.

I'm Allowed to Die, If I Want to. Nobody Should Stop Me. I'm Not Important in Life. Nobody Wants Me. I Am... _Nothing._ I do not Mind, though. I Enjoy being Nothing. Nothing Is Nothing. You do not know what You are, when You are Nothing.

By The Way... Halloween is coming up. Maybe... I'll Die, then. I Wish. Probably Not. I just Wish. Then Everybody would Be Happy. Halloween is... The Best Day, to Die. Because, All the Spirits and Ghosts, and Voices, are out. They said, if I Die on Halloween... They'd Help Me. I Do Not know How. But, They Will.

Maybe, I Will Die. Lets just Wish, For The Best.

Anyway... I Have Nothing To Say, Today. Bye.

* * *

**Sorry It Was So Short! Btw... Should I Change This Story To Just A, Flora, Story? Let Me Know In A Review! :D I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D  
PS... The Next Chapter, WILL Be The Last... This WAS Meant To be A Short Meaningful Story... It Has Alot Of Meaning...**

**Please Review! :D**


	9. Halloween, Hollows Eve? PS: TWO ENDINGS

**Hey Bro! XD JK! This Is The End! Sad! It Was Short, Yes... I'll TRY To Make This Chapter Longer For Ya'll! XD I Pre-Wrote This Chapter In School! It Took Me Four Periods! XD Science, Social Studies, Lunch, And... Drama! XD I Love You, All! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Different Is Me?_  
**

* * *

Hi Guys. I Have A Feeling This Is My Last Time Talking To You. So, I Will Talk for Awhile.

Today is Halloween. I'm dressing up as A Bad Witch. Yeah. So, Lets get going. I'm Not Actually, Trick-Or-Treating. Just walking around The Neighborhood. Okay. Lets go.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

* * *

I'm walking around, Outside. When, I see something. A Spirit, Maybe? I Hope So. Maybe, I _Will _Die, Today. I'm So Sick of Life. Don't get Me Wrong. I Love Halloween. I just, do not Like Life, in General.

Did You know, that Every Halloween, The Spirits choose One Mortal, to take, to _The Underworld,_ with Them. At 3:00 AM. Maybe, It'll be Me.

It's Not Exactly, Halloween, yet. It is what We call, _Hollow's Eve_... This Day Is When, Everyone goes Trick-Or-Treating. They're Too, Scared, to go on the Actual, Halloween. Even though, The Spirits come out on, Hollow's Eve.

It's Midnight on, Hollow's Eve. Right when, The Spirits, come out to Play. Maybe, I'll see My Dog, Skull. He Died, a Long Time Ago. He was a Great Dane. He had Black Fur. He Always Barked at me. He bit Me a Few Times. That is Why I have Alot of My Scars. I have a Scar on My Face. Only because, Skull jumped o Me, and Scratched My Face. I still Loved Him, though. Kind of...

I told You, I would Talk, Alot. I kept My word. I'm still Not Done. I haven't Been, Cutting as Much. I don't know why, I just, haven't.

Wow. I've been Talking for awhile. It's Already, 1:30 AM. Anyway...

I'm getting Bullied, again. By, Helia. Great. He Played, Me. I was actually... Falling for Him. _Not _Anymore. I Hate Him! I Absolutely Hate Him! I Will, _Never_, Talk To Him, _Ever_, Again! Anyway... Back To Me.

It is now, 2:03 AM. Fifty-Seven Minutes, Until 3:00 AM. Or, As We Call, _"The Devil's Hour"..._

We call it that, because that is when the, _Underworld, _releases the, _"Bad Spirits"..._ My Favorite Hour...

Okay. You Now Know, All About Me. Kind of... So, It is Now only, Fourty Minutes, Til, _"The Devil's Hour"..._ Some People call it, _"The Darkest Hour"_... I call it, either.

I Really am at Loss for Words. I Do Not Know what Else to Say. Twenty Minutes Left. I Hope They choose, Me. Probably Not. I Know What Happens To, _"The Chosen One..."_

_You see The Spirits. Your Life Flashes Before Your Eyes. You Fall To the Ground. You See A White Light. Then... Everything. Goes... Black... You Wake Up. To Find Yourself Standing In Pitch Black Darkness. Then, You See Two Glowing Red Eyes. And... Well... You Know Where You Are After That..._

I've Always Wanted To Go There. You have to be, Seventeen. Which, I Am. You have To Be Seventeen by The Deadline. Hollow's Eve. I'm kind of Surprised I wasn't Born on, Hollow's Eve. Or, Even Halloween. They Are My Two favorite Days. I Wish I Was Born On One Of Them. I Just Wish...

It is now, 2:59 AM. One Minute Until They Choose. They Clock Strikes Three. It Is Time...

I Run Outside. And, Stop In The Middle of The Road.

I See The Spirits. They Point To, Me. I Am... The Chosen One...

_I See The Spirits. My Life Flashes Before My Eyes. It is Mostly Just Depression and Guilt. I fall To The Ground. I See A Flashing White Light. The Light Dims. Slowly. Creepily. Then... It Is Gone. Everything. Goes... Black..._

_I Wake Up. To Find Myself In Pitch Black Darkness. I See Two Glowing Red Eyes. And... I Am In The Underworld..._

I Guess Now, I Do Not Have To Learn That... _"Different Is Me?"_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending...**  
_

* * *

My Eyes Shoot Open. I Breathe Heavily. It Is Actually More Like, Panting. It Was Just A Dream. Thank God. I Do _Not _Want To Go To, _The Underworld_. I'm Happy. Right Here. With... _My Helia..._

Well... I Guess... I Have To Deal With It... _"Different Is Me?"_

* * *

**That's It Guys! :D I Hope You Loved It! I Liked The, "Alternate Ending"... XD I MIGHT Make A Sequel! It Will Take Place, AFTER the, "Alternate Ending"... :D If You Guys Want A Sequel... You WILL Get It! XD Also... I Changed This Story To Just, Flora. Hope That's Alright! The Sequel Would Be A, Flora AND Helia, Though... XD Anyway... I Love You, All! :) Bye! Please Review! :D And Tell Me If I Should Make A Sequel or Not! :D  
****Ps... I Changed The Summary! XD**_  
_


End file.
